


Angel Harem

by HigherMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Harem, Multi, archangel!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was injured in a fight and his mates are eager to see if he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Well Cami is a horrible person and I hate her. This is my new favorite thing though – Archangel!Dean and !Michael with their beautiful Seraphs. Please please please check out the tag on Tumblr for the full story/ficlets! This will be an ongoing thing.

The poison that had been introduced to Castiel’s system would render him unfit for battle for at least a week. Unfortunately, it was something that only time could heal. It was his fault, really – he’d ordered Inias and Samandriel to stick together to weed out the suspected demon group that had been slowly but surely testing Heaven’s defenses for some time now. He was the oldest of the three of them and if something had happened to his younger brothers, he would have been unable to forgive himself.

That decision had, however, left him open and vulnerable to the ambush. An arrow in his shoulder and a blade through his stomach had felled him, and while Michael had found him in enough time for the Healers to save him from death, the rot that the demon poison had caused was still a heavy and dense pain inside of him.

Dean came into their dwelling escorting Inias and Samandriel – they, too, had been injured in a fight although it was not to the extent that Castiel had, and he had overseen their assessment and treatment, and assisted in the debriefing with Michael. As one the two Seraphim rushed at their brother, soft coos and gentle, soothing noises falling from sweet mouths as they manifested their wings to brush against Castiel's, which shone with healing oil. Castiel still stank of the distress that had called Michael to his side, and even though Dean knew it was residual, from the fight, his largest feathers ruffled slightly at the smell of it.

He watched, hanging back as he allowed his Angels to greet each other, and Castiel stirred under their gentle touches, fever's sweat and sickness' pallor making his eyes stand out, bright and sharp despite his illness. He slowly uncurled from his fetal position, spreading his wings out wide so that Inias and Samandriel could touch them and reassure themselves that he was alive and he was safe.

"Castiel, thank Heaven," Samandriel murmured, burying his face into one of Castiel's searching hands, cupping it within his own as he placed kisses all along the wrist and thumb, golden wings fluttering behind him in relief. "I was so worried about you."

"We both were," Inias chimes in, soft-spoken, his stormy green eyes shining with joy at seeing his brother alive, if not completely back to one-hundred percent. One of Inias' earth-colored wings joined Samandriel's in laying across Castiel's stomach, meshing with the black-winged Angel's feathers in an intimate touch.

Castiel, tired and sore as he was, still managed a smile, his thumb stroking over Samandriel's face even as he reached for Inias with another. He tugged on them both, and wordlessly they fell on either side of him, allowing him to tangle their legs and arms together until the three Seraphim had created a messy nest from their wings, and Dean was almost unable to tell where one of them ended and another began.

He smiled. It always warmed his heart to see his loves all piled together.

The only thing missing was Michael, but his brother was still cleaning blood out of his feathers. The demons had not chosen their target well. Dean would join him later and help Michael out – and perhaps persuade his brother to give him a hand with his own wings. He could feel the slight itch of caked blood close to his back where he could not reach.

But for now, he wanted to tend to his boys.

He cleared his throat, alerting Castiel to his presence and reminding Samandriel and Inias that he was still there, wings fanning the air behind him to stir up his scent for the three Angels. Immediately Inias' and Samandriel's heads rose from the pile, eyes wide and guilty, and they parted from their injured brother so that Dean could take their place.

Dean smiled at the both of them, fingers curling in invitation as he crouched down above the slight dip in the floor that had served as Castiel's bed and nest during his healing – when he was done, he would join the rest of them in their giant nest where he belonged.

Immediately Samandriel rose to meet him, eager to receive the kiss that Dean gave him, hands cupping the younger Angel's jaw and brushing lightly over the blush in his cheeks. Samandriel was sweet, earnest and eager in everything he did, and when Dean parted from him and let him go, his eyes were lowered, fingers teasing at the bruising along his lower lip dealt by Dean's mouth.

Dean turned to Inias next, who drew in his dark wings to tuck under Dean's. Inias was a solid comfort, steady warmth against Dean's side while they slept and stubborn in all but Dean and Michael's desires. He bowed so gracefully to them that it took Dean's breath away most days. Dean kissed him chastely, but many times, just to watch the slow shiver run across his wings as they spread out under his to touch against the sensitive underside.

They broke apart at a soft, needy sound coming from the third Angel in the nest. Dean smiled despite himself, eyes landing on Castiel's as he let Inias go and slid into the nest with the three of them. His large wings arced over all of them, sheltering them within, but even in the relative darkness Castiel's eyes shone with his eager, loving Grace. Dean straddled his thighs, careful not to hurt or rub against any of his injuries, and leaned forward so that he was braced with one hand against the other side, his other hand gently touching the side of Castiel's face.

"How you feelin', sweetheart?" he asked, concern and love heavy in his voice as thin tendrils of his Grace threaded through Castiel's body, searching for and soothing any aches that he could find even though the gaping hole the poison had left behind could only be healed by Castiel's own Grace, time and bedrest.

Castiel didn't answer right away, turning his face instead into Dean's palm and nuzzling against his wrist, a small smile curling his mouth upwards. His hand joined Dean's, their fingers lacing together as Castiel pulled his hand away, looking back up at the Archangel with a desperate gaze.

"Dean," he murmured, his free hand reaching for his mate and protector even though it hurt his shoulders to move that way and as a result his hand didn't get far. "Please."

Dean smiled, forfeiting his hold against the lip of Castiel's nest so that he could brush his thumb over Castiel's lower lip, soft touch gently cradling the Seraph's chin and jaw when he leaned down to kiss Castiel as well. Almost immediately he felt Castiel relax under him and barely suppressed a smile – he'd come to spoiling them with 'Hello' kisses, but really, how could he resist when it put such a delicious sweetness in their scent and made their wings arch up so prettily? Michael had rolled his eyes at the behavior at first, his smile soft; he preferred the touch of his hands, liked to instead brush his fingertips over a brow or through soft hair as the Archangel twins' devoted Angels tilted their heads into the touch.

He pulled away after a short moment, cocky grin growing wide when he took in the outward flare of Castiel's pupils, the pretty blush high on his cheeks. "I'm so happy you're okay, sweetheart," he said, his thumb still brushing over Castiel's kiss-swollen mouth, Dean licking his own lips when Castiel bit his lip and averted his eyes. "Gave us quite a scare."

Castiel tilted his head away, towards Inias who had made a soft sound of assent, grey-green eyes dark and worried. The Seraph smiled tiredly. "Could've been worse," he murmured.

The other three knew what he meant. Dean raised his head, sighing heavily and rubbed his hand over his face, squeezing Castiel's fingers with the other before removing that hand as well. "Michael and I got somethin' for you, sweetheart," he said, licking his lips again when Castiel turned back to look at him. Dean shoved himself to his feet. "Samandriel, Inias, help your brother sit up."

They rushed to obey, one steadying arm wrapping behind Castiel's shoulders and the small of his back to help the injured Angel upright, and immediately Inias slipped behind so that Castiel could rest against his body instead of the relatively stiff structure of the nest. Samandriel's wings joined the mesh of the other two's, his shoulder providing a support for Castiel's hand to breach against and pull himself upright.

Dean has seated himself on the lip of the nest, and he grinned at the three of them, soft affection in his eyes as they all stared up at him, eager to see what Castiel might receive. After a moment, Dean let the smile fall, heaving another sigh – Michael was always better at reprimanding bad behavior than he was. "Cas, you should have known better than to put yourself in danger." He raised his eyes again; wanting to be sure he was being heard. Castiel's eyes had widened in panic, his mouth open as though he was going to object even though Dean knew he would never dare interrupt. "If Michael hadn't felt your fear, you could have been -. You could have -."

He forced himself to stop, breathing deep, bruised fingers flexing. The demon stains had been eviscerated; he had made sure of that personally. "If you ever allow yourself to be in that situation again, then Michael and I will punish you, Castiel."

Dean didn't have favorites amongst his lovers, but that didn't mean none of them could melt him with a single look. The earnest, distraught expression on Castiel's face made him want to go to his Angels, bury himself within their wings and their bodies and promise that it wouldn't matter, he would protect them all, dare any son of a bitch to try and hurt _any_ of them – but Dean was a soldier, and so was Castiel, and they both knew that taking risks like that and leaving themselves open to attack was a stupid move and Castiel would have never done it had it not been one of the three that was left unattended.

He leveled his gaze with Castiel until the Seraph lowered his eyes in submission, shame and guilt a red stain on his cheeks, and as one Samandriel and Inias turned to nuzzle against his neck, offering silent comfort to their brother in the face of Dean's sternness.

Such sweetness his boys had; it broke Dean's heart to have to threaten them with punishment like that. He knew Castiel was only looking out for Samandriel and Inias.

The Archangel sighed again, wings fanning the air to bring the Angels' attention back to him, and let himself smile again. "That said – I'm a big brother too, Cas. And you're right; it could have been much, much worse." Inias and Samandriel were skilled fighters as well, and very good at keeping track of their surroundings, but they had almost no experience in solo hand-to-hand combat and would have likely been overwhelmed by the demon attacks much more quickly than Castiel had. "And Michael and I know that."

Castiel's eyes were bright with repressed tears, worried that he'd failed his mates and conflicted with pride at knowing he'd made the right call anyway, and would have made it again and again. Still, the thought that Dean or Michael might punish him – which were usually forced isolation from the nest and a complete lack of touch that had the Angel coming back starved and desperate – combined with the pain and worry was making him dizzy.

Dean smiled again, biting into his lower lip as he averted his gaze and reached around behind himself. None of the Angels in the nest could see where his hand went, but before long Dean's wings jerked and he made a soft noise of discomfort, before his hand returned.

Inias let out a soft gasp at what he held. Castiel was speechless.

The Archangels had many wings – thousands – and those that manifested on the Heavenly plain were their central pair, and commonly were unimpressive compared to the multitude that they actually possessed. Dean's were mostly black, sprinkled with gold and green like sunlight through a forest canopy to contrast against the silver and blue of Michael's lightning-strike pattern that adorned the top of his. The feather Dean was holding, however, was nothing like either of them. It was a brilliant purple, deep and almost glowing with shine, edged with gold so that it looked like sunlight upon water, as though the feather was constantly rippling with movement.

It was an Archangel's feather. Not just any feather, but the color of the Holy Spirit, of royalty, of power – this was from the pair that an Archangel never showed anyone, not even their own kin.

And Dean was holding one out to Castiel.

Quietly, awed, and with shaking fingers, Castiel reached out to take it. The feather immediately curled into his hand as though a breeze was bending it, and as he watched it snaked out of his grip and around his arm. He gasped, eyes wide and disbelieving as the feather began to disappear, instead sinking into his skin, and became a tattoo – the stem of the feather was a pearly white and began at his wrist, the rest of it curling in a graceful arc in a full circle around his wrist before it stopped just an inch below.

"Dean, I -." He gently traced his fingers along the tattoo, shaking his head, and when he looked up Dean was kneeling in front of him again, fingers closing around his chin to hold his gaze there as he smiled, and Castiel's eyes fell closed when Dean pulled him forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Michael and I love you, Castiel," he whispered against the Seraph's skin, letting him go and sitting back. "Tend to your brother," Dean ordered then, pushing himself to his feet.

Inias and Samandriel nodded as Dean left, Inias immediately moving from behind Castiel so that the older Seraph could lie down again on a bed of Samandriel's and Inias' wings. Castiel shook his head, doing his best to push them away.

"No," he said, almost frantic, but his shoulder was sore and his stomach ached from sitting up and he couldn't push them away with much force. "You should – go to them, go and let them know what I – that I -."

"They already know that, Cas," Samandriel said with a roll of his eyes. "You've been honored today."

"We were under strict orders not to leave your side for anything," Inias chimed in, smiling as he pulled Castiel to rest against his side, his warmth comforting as he flared his other wing over his injured brother. "Let us take care of you."

"Dean and Michael understand."

Castiel gaze at his wrist at the reminder of their Archangel mates, smiling despite himself. To even see an Archangel's most private pair of wings was an honor, but to be given a feather from one of them? Castiel was truly blessed. He touched along the tattoo, shivering at the small flare of heat and love he received from it, like a pulse of affection behind his eyes. Somehow, he knew he was feeling Dean and Michael's love for them through the feather – and perhaps they would be able to feel him back.

"I wish I could go to them," he said quietly, burying his face into Inias' chest and smiling when Samandriel wrapped an arm around him from behind, careful not to aggravate any of his wounds. "Show them my gratitude."

"It can wait," Samandriel replied, placing a light kiss to his hair. "Rest now, Castiel."

Castiel smiled again, letting his eyes fall closed. For good measure, he rested his hand over the marked wrist, and concentrated, sending his love and gratefulness and eagerness to rejoin the Archangels when he was well, through the tattoo. His smile grew and his wings fluttered in joy when, seconds later, he felt Dean's and Michael's answering wave of protective joy and love and their own anticipation of his – and Samandriel's and Inias' – return.


End file.
